Drinking the Pain Away
by Tarlouse
Summary: Whilst visiting one night, Phoebe discovers a very drunk and distraught Piper, because of her actions. (Based on spoilers of future episodes)


**Drinking the Pain Away**  
  
_Based after the episode 'Were Off to See the Wizards' spoilers have it that Piper takes to alchohol after she finds out about Phoebe and the Source._  
  
The kitchen was dark and Piper sat alone with a bottle of burban in her trembling hand. She took another drink from the bottle and hicupped. She slumped forward and slammed her head onto the table. She winced and moaned, slowly rubbing her head with an unco-oridated hand. Her head remained plastered to the table.  
  
Without even noticing there was something opening the front door, and even the footsteps entering the kitchen didn't even phase Piper. Even though it was no later than six at night, the kitchen was quite dark, and the figure slowly flicked the lightswitch on and called out;  
  
"Piper, Paige?" her eyes immediately fell upon the figure sitting a the table, restling her head against the bottle, which had managed to slip from her hand and onto the floor, smashing and spilling everywhere.  
  
"Oh God..." she muttered running up towards Piper. She slowly tapped at Piper's face rousing her to consciousness. Piper opened her groggy eyes and stumbled immediately to her feet and pushed Phoebe out of the way, she stumbled towards the stove and leant on it. She tried to focus on her surroundings but it was utterly hopeless with blured vision. The pain inside was unbearable. She felt like crying, or blowing up something. Punching in a wall, but she knew it would do no good.  
  
It ripped at her soul, she felt empty inside, like she was being cursed or this was her punishment for being happy. Happiness wasn't meant to be when you were a 'Charmed One' She breathed in heavilly, almost taking in the oxygen desperately, like someone was cutting of the air, she felt dizzy, sick inside.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe slowly inched towards her distraught and obviously drunken sister. Piper pulled away and stumbled towards the fridge. She opened it and Phoebe saw something that broke her heart.  
  
Bottles and cans of booze, everywhere. There seemed to be nothing but alchohol in the fridge. Piper picked one up and was about to drink from it with very unsteady hands when Phoebe pulled it from her hands. Trembling and swaying, Piper was beginning to feel the anger well in inside. It hurt to breathe or speak but she knew was she had wanted to do all this time and lunged at her sister.  
  
Phoebe was unprepared and accidently hit her sister in the nose. Piper stumbled backwards, blood tricking from her obviously broken nose.  
  
"Piper no, please..." Phoebe begged, but Piper came back for more. Phoebe could only push her back, but Piper refused to give in.  
  
"You....huuurrrt me!" Piper slurred angrilly. "yourrrrr, why....." she staggered to her feet and moved towards Phoebe again, her arms flailing wildly. "I hurrrrt in....side" Tears streamed down Piper cheeks as she rushed towards Phoebe, but this time Phoebe held her at bay, and restrained her under her strong grasp.  
  
"Let, meeeee GOOOO!" Piper yelled in anger, she kept trying to escape but it was no good, Phoebe had a good hold on her weakening arms. Her limbs felt like jelly, and she could hardly move anyway. She slowly sunk to the floor, and cried. Phoebe held her sister in her arms and rocked her. Piper's pain seemed to radiate off her drunken form, and Phoebe's heart felt cold.  
  
"I juussst wanted a baaaby" Piper whined as if she were a little girl again. She looked up at Phoebe's face and into her pained eyes. "I wannnnted a baby Phoeeebe" Piper sniffed again the tears rolling down her cheeks. Phoebe kept listening as Piper rambled on. "why did, yoooou have a babbbby beforrrrre me?" Phoebe shook her head and felt the tears fall down her face slowly and hit Piper on the head. "why Coooolllle Phoeeebe? yoooou know the Source is a badddd person" Phoebe immediately found her heart sinking. How did she know that Cole was the Source now, and was that even true. This is what happened when she left her family behind, they broke apart in seconds.  
  
Phoebe lifted up Piper's chin and looked at the bloodied nose in disgust and shame. She had caused all of Piper's pain. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and began to wipe the blood from her nose. Fresh tears of guilt coursed down Phoebe's face as she cleaned Piper's now darkened nose. A purple colour was starting to form on it. As she wiped the mess she had created Piper had dozed off in her arms. Phoebe noticing, carefully lifted Piper up and began to carry her to her bedroom. As she walked Piper slowly whispered under her breath.  
  
"I love you Phoebe..." Phoebe smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you to Piper"  
  
FIN  



End file.
